Gauken Hetalia
by syao kun fan
Summary: Read this


"Kyaa fratello this schools so big." the small italian girl said grabing her oldest brothers arms. These three were the Vargas's usually any school they went to two were being Feliciano and Felicia while Lovino seemed mean to most people. " WOW! She's right I wonder how many friends we'll all make." Feliciano said jumping around happily. Feliciano Vargas was the most cheerful of the three but he is a bit of a cry baby. SMACK! The oldest Lovino Vargas could be as Felicia and Feliciano called him the meanie. He was the oldest and most protective of his younger siblings though they were Felicia the youngest being only two years younger. SMACK! There were two hits to each Felciano and Felcia's heads. "FRATELLOO!" Both of the younger italins whinned. Felcia the youngest was a cross between her two brothers her hair was more the color of Lovinos brown but with red tints but while her brothers both had gold eyes she had blue her hair went to her her shoulders and had lots of layers her bangs kept neatly to the sides of her face but she still had the signiture Vargas hair curl. "Before we go in." Lovino stepped infront of his two sibblings "Rules." He said smirking at himself for acting like a good big brother. "Awww come on Lovi pleaseeee don't reciet those boringggg rules againnnn." Felcia whinned Lovino glared and hmphed and ignored her. "1 Stay away from that macho patato Felciano Felicia stay away from any boys." Lovino said Felicia glared and stuck out her toungue while Felciciano whinned and tried to convince Lovino once again that his boyfriend was a nice person. "Soooo if that implyes to us what about if Antonios here hmmmm." Felicia teased Romano turned deep red "I want to avoid all 'bad touch trio' members thats rule two." Lovino said shuddering. Of course before they came to this school Feliciano called he called Ludwig to ask if he was going there and Gilbert one of the so called members answered causing Antonio to call Lovino later that day informing Lovi that all 3 of the members would be attending. Felicia ingored most of the rules after that until "Do all homework it's lucky that we were all excepted to this school study and don't do anything stupid." Lovino finshed Felicia rolled her eyes "Bastardo." she muttered.

The three dragged their bags inside first they had to go talk to the principal or as Lovi called him the stupid retard who runs this disater school. Felicia walked ahead of her brothers and knocked on the office door "Um ?" Felicia said there was grunt from behind the door and a low mumble of "I bet its Romeo's kids" before the door opened "Please come in." (A/N okay if anyone wants ta throw me a bone here and tell me germaina and grandpa romes human names thatd be great) was tall and had a thick german accent (I will do dielect with other charectors im not good with german ones) he had blue eyes and longish blonde hair. To the Vargas's he looked alot like Ludwig. Lovino froze at the mans stern expresion and even Feliciano froze in semi fear."Uh s-schedules and dorm keys we kinda need to pick them up." Felicia said as her brothers pushed her ahead of them "Yes I know." He said He sorted threw a big stack of papers and walked to his back wall grabing a few keys. "First I'd like to say that the school is expanding dorms but at the moment they are quite over roomed." He said "Lovino Vargas." He said Lovino jumped at his name and walkedd forward to get his papers. They read

Lovino Vargas

Dorm 113

Class schedule

P1 Langue

P2 creative writing

P3 Math

P4 science

P5 gym

P6 Free study

"Feliciano Vargas" Feliciano excitedly grabbed at his own schedule

Feliciano Vargas

Dorm 118

Class schedule

P1 Art

P2 Science

P3Langue

P4 gym

P5 math

P6 Music/chourus

Felicia looked at Lovino's annoyed expression then Feliciano's happy one well it was almost always happy "Felicia Vargas." Felicia jumped even though she new her name was comeing up

Felicia Vargas

Dorm 105

Class schedule

P1 Music/chourus

P2 Gym

P3 Home ec

P4 Math

P5 Gym

P6 Art

Felicia sighed the schedule fit her day moods well enough. Lovino was annoyed why'd he have to learn a new langauge he was already fluent in 5 though he liked italain best and what was this crap with creative writing. Feliciano was so happy he had an art and music class it was perfect. When they were finally out of the office Lovino decided for the 3 to spilt up and find their rooms. Though he ment them leave Felicia. But that was fine excvept she honestly had no idea where she was going. "LICIA! THAT YOU!" Felicia turned at the nickname "Peter!" She yelled. She couldnt belive Peter was there when they met when they were kids on the island and then now how they've both grown up. "Hey Aruthur told me you were coming to this school." He said "Really? Lemme guess Francis." She laughed Peter nodded also falling into the laughter "How've you been?" Felicia asked "Better then Arthur. But anyway you look lost." He said fixing his sailor cap over his sandy blonde hair "Here I'll carry that." He said taking the suitcase from Felicia and she pushed her bangs from her face. "Thanks um do you know where the girls dorms are?" She asked "Yup follow me the're next to the boys dorms past the garden." He said leading the way. To him Felicia had changed alot she had flawless lightly tanned skin bright ice blue eyes and was very thin like her brothers. 'Beautiful' He thought "Soo this way right?" She asked Peter shot out of it and nodded. "It's been awhile since we've seen each other ya know? I'm happy so much of us have kept in touch and a few of us that I know of go here." Felicia said "Hey do you still like power rangers?" At this question she walked a little faster so he could see her "YEAH! I love them expecially the ones Kiku used to have they were the coolest." He said happily ' It's been forever since I've seen him he looks a lot differnt but his childish personality hasn't changed one bit' "Here we are girls dorms." He said "Thanks Peter see ya around grazie for showing me around ciao." She skipped away happily. The girls dorms were huge alot of floors but alot of ways said under construction so there was one big hallway of rooms that were the girls dorms. Felicia walked and walked until she came across 105 in gold letters at the door sheturned her key and walked in.

"Fratello I don't know where we're going anymore." Feliciano compalined "Shut up and walk." Lovino was already carrying half of Felicianos stuff along with all of his own "Huh what's wrong Toni?" Lovino froze "I think it's...It is..LOVI!" He said running stomache coming right in contact with Lovinos head "Aww Lovi that hurt." Antonio cried "Good bastard stay away." Lovino grummbled now the rest of the bad touch trio was walking over "Feli!" Francis said running over to him giving him a hug. "Oh so Feli's here today West was wondering about that." Gilbert said to the golden bird on his shoulder. "What classes do you have?" Antonio asked Lovino as the other two talked to Feliciano "Classes." Lovino grumbled "Whats your dorm number?" He asked green eyes getting wide with excitement "?" Lovino asked coutiously as Antonios eyes got large. "Your the same as me!" He said grabbing Lovino's hands "Have you been to the dorms yet? Did you get lost Lovi?" Asked Antonio his voice sounding from a excited kid to a sly cheshie cat voice. "No. And I did not get lost dumbass." He said countering Feliciano looked over and slightly moved his to the side "But fratello I thought you said you didn't know where we where?" Lovino went bright red "stuff it feli" he grumbled "Well then I'll show you come on!." Before Lovino could reply Antonio had already picked up his suitcases and walked in the oppisite dirrection that he had been walking moments ago.

Lovino was amazed at the room there were 6 beds and the room was pretty well kept. He would of liked it more but..."I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH YOU 3 CREEPS !" Thats right the dorm for now was Francis,Gilbert,Antonio, and Lovino. "Our dorm is done the hall." Ludwig said walking Feli out of the room "Isn't this great Lovi!" Antonio said "Wow Tony works fast." Gilbert joked "I'm takeing a bath..." Lovino muttered turning the shade of red only a tomato reached "BY MYSELF BASTARD!" Lovino yelled as the spainard attempted to follow him "Aww." Antonio said as Lovi locked the door.

Felicia smiled brightly "Eliza! Belle! Sey!" She scrammbled up to all here older friends. "Licia? I didnt know you came here?" Elizaveta said while Belle ingoulfed the small italian in a hug attack "We haven't seen you in forever dose Peter know you go here?" Sey (A/N again some1 wanna tell me seychelles name if she has one) asked "Yeah he showed me the way here. By the way how many of us go here?" Felicia asked by us she ment the kids who were on the island for a while. "Lots it's kind of surpriseing." Sey told her "All of the bad touch trio gose here." Eliza complained "Really! Well i guess they could have some of the requirements to go here...What about Gilbert for every test question he would probably say 'the awesome me' How dose he-" "I don't wanna know." Eliza her off. " So hows Lovi and Feli?"Belle asked "Lovi hasnt changed Feli has been happier since he found out Ludwig gose here." Sey took her hair out of it's pig tails "Since the island not alot of us have been in contact its kinda sad." Elizaveta nodded "Yeah but now the girls are back." She winked "Si and we'll be here I'm gonna take a shower." Felicia said walking to the bathroom.

"YES! She gose here!" Peter cheered throwing his hat in the air "Shut the bloody hell up!" Aruthur said rubbing his ears and walking out of the bathroom "Like you don't act like that about a certain frenchman." Alec laughed running a hand threw his red hair Aruthur was caught between and angry and embarrassed blush that went with his glare Gavan and Angus laughed along "So hahahaha true hahahaha." Gavan said between laughs. Whos ever idea was to put all the kirkland boys in a room together must have a mental disorder. Oh yeah that nutcase is the one who decided. "I DO NOT LIKE THAT BLOODY FROG!" Aruthur yelled. "Oh yeah thats why you wrote in that jornal when you were a kid that you had a dream about snogging him." Alec said with only a smirk on his face. Aruthr was now furious and couldnt manage any words. Not that they would be heard over the high fives and howling laughter. All Peter heard next was the slam of the door and only pure silence Alec soon like always got rid of the silnce by opening the door to add fuel to the fire. "Whatever Aruthr take the jokes like a man you pansy at least Peter likes a GIRL!" When he locked the door everyone looked shock that was a low blow "We were just having fun dosnt have to act like such a girl." He said It never seemed like it but Alec cared the most about Arthur. He just wished he was more like him and of all people why'd he love a frenchman and a member of the bad touch trio none the less. Since Alec was the oldest he took it as his responsibility to go find Arthur when he didn't come back at 11:30.

Arthur turned around as he heard the door reopen "WHATEVER ARUTHR TAKE THE JOKES LIKE A MAN YOU PANSY! At least Peter likes a GIRL!" With that he heard the door slam. Arthur blinked back tears he didn't know where to go defenitly not to Francis. After almost being in tears he decided on going to talk to Alfred. When he got to the dorm Alfred was in he got sort of afaid (Not that he'd admit to that) He wipped the tears from his eyes and knocked. Mathew Alfreds twin opened the door "Hi Aruthur um Al's in the shower. Um do you wanna come in? You look upset." Mathew was the one who could tell the mood just by looking at you. "Um no thanks chap I'll just see him another time." Aruthur said faking a smile "Arthur if you want I can get Alfred if you really need to talk to hi-""No No it's fine no need. It's not important." Arthur said after saying good night and offering once again Mathew closed the door. A walk a walk off campus that's what the brit decided he needed.

Felicia looked around the room it didn't seem right. The darkness was closing around her. Thoughts clouded her head. Nothing why did it feel like the only attention was on her brothers. She relized she needed to get some air. She was pretty sure there was a 24hr cafe just off campus. She slipped out of bed and put on some clothes quietly she closed the door. Doing this she will have broken Lovis rule number 16 Dont leave campus during the night. But she didn't care. As soon as she stepped out she was hit with warm August air. "But where should I go..." Felcia looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from. It sounded like one of the Kirklands considering the accent. She walked a little closer and noticed the blonde hair under a light. "Aruthur?" Arthur turned to the italian accent "F-felicia? What the bloody hell are you doing out at this hour?" Felicia had no idea how to respond "Um I was goin to a cafe...You wanna come?" She decided the truth was best. "Love to be your escort." Arthur said smiling down to the shy italian.

Alfred smiled nothing like a good shower. When he got out though Mattie looked stressed "Mattie whats wrong bro?" He asked "Aruthur stopped by and he looked upset about something." Alfred frowned for a moment "Eh probably another fight with his bros he'll be fine." And the descussion of Arhutr ended at that

The cafe wasn't half bad small quiet and there was soft music playing. Arthur ordered tea and Felicia ordered a slice of pizza topped with extra tomatoes. (She is Lovinos sister) "So Arthur why were you on your walk?" She asked Arthur looked down he honestly didn't feel like talking about it. This was Alecs last year then he'd be gone off to college. "Your brothers wasnt it." Arthur looked up surprised at Felicias remark "...Yes..." Aruthur wished that he knew some speacial laungue that he could confess everything and not have to actaully tell her but he didn't. "I bet there just being your brothers Lovino dose he makes Feli cry. Don't worry if worst ever came to worse he'd prote-""He called me a faggot." Arthur snipped Felicia looked utterly upset for a moment she was the biggest straight suppoter of gays ever "So he's suggjesting your a bunddle of sticks and twigs?" She said now looking on the verge of laughing. The brit thought about the italians words for a second then relised a small chuckle as well. "When you say that yes it's quiet hilarious." He smiled Felicia looked up happily "I'm glad I could help you Arthur but if you ever need me to beat Alec up for you." She smirked seriously holding up her fists. "There's no need Licia." Arthur chuckled if the girl outright called herself the hero she'd be an italian Alfred. It was hard to think this girl had one of the worst pasts.

Lovino jumped he had a horrible feeling. He only got those when his stupid brother and his sister...What she was harder to hate the feliciano. He thought about their earlier talk and thought of the only phone number he had for her roomate. Belle well first he should text feliciano.

Lovino: STUPID! are you doin okay

Feliciano yawned as the small tone from his phone played "Maru kaite chikyuu boku hetalia" it sang first he looked at the clock. 3am who could be textin him now. When he read the messege. Uh-oh that messege probably ment Lovi had a bad feeling again. Last time he did Felicia...He didnt wanna think about that. He quickly responded

Feliciano: Ya Im fine fratello wheres Licia

Felicia smiled "Thanks for Talking with me Arthur I had fun." "No pleasure was mine Felicia." Arthur said being the british gentlemen he was. "FELICIA!" Both heads shot towards the direction of the boys dorm

...

Uh-oh cliff hanger


End file.
